


STUCK   (DRACO'S SECRET)

by Valeria_Malfoy



Category: DracoMalfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Good Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Malfoy/pseuds/Valeria_Malfoy
Summary: Elena's parents are Death Eaters. When she goes to Hogwarts she gets in Gryffindor and becomes friends with Harry Potter, but also meets a Slytherin arrogant guy who will drive her crazy. Will he like her back? She's stuck between the two sides. Who will she sacrifice?The story starts in 5th year and ends quite after the War.I only own my characters and plot. The original characters and Harry Potter plot owned by JK Rowling.





	STUCK   (DRACO'S SECRET)

My first two years in France's valleys and Beuxbaton went by fastly and my parents are now moving to London dragging me with them. Don't get me wrong England it's great and stuff but I knew I had to start over at a new pathetic school of magic. Hogwarts. Loved the costume the castle the headmaster but hated all this drama and stupid students. 

I am now staring at the red shinning Hogwarts Express, my head buzzing from the loud voices of my new schoolmates. Hands sweating from anxiety, legs shaking as I enter the train and try to find an empty compartment. I glared at a few kids trying to look scary and shit so as they wouldn't talk to me. If I've learned one thing from my pure blood Slytherin parents and they're fucking death eaters friends is that people should be afraid of you. 

Before I fell asleep against the window I caught a glimpse of a tall skinny figure and blond hair. It must be him. I met him during the parents as my family was invited to his home   
We didn't even talk, just caught each other staring as shitty people around us kept talking. I quickly fell asleep and looked forward to meet him better in Slytherin house .  
But no. Sorting hat had other plans as I was sorted out to be a -waitforit- GRYFFINDOR!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY PARENTS THIS? 

My family's reaction to me being a gryffindor was as expected- dramatic.

They were planning a future for me, where I was a great witch that everyone feared of and a death eater, married to a wealthy wizard of the Dark side as well. Like a mini Bellatrix Lestrange. Being a Gryffindor was not a good sign. I never knew how to react to all this but I don't really have a choice. When it comes to my family I'm not powerful and determined. I'm a shy girl who does what she's said to.

My first week in Hogwarts passed by and some kids tried to be friends with me. Of course I wanted to have some friends but the problem was that these kids were gryffindor and "blood traitors" as my dear father would call them. The other problem was that one of them was Harry fucking Potter. Imagine me telling to my parents who got depressed when Voldemort was gone that I've became friends with Potter. 

Slytherins often give me weird looks especially the ones I've already met because of our parents. Looks that say, "why are you in gryffindor", "ew you talk to mudbloods", "you're pathetic " and other witty and cute things. 

I decided to ignore them and was determined not to let my parents find out about those friendships of mine. 

___________________________________________

I'm only 2 weeks in Hogwarts and I may say I've truly loved it! It's not what I expected and it's way better that Beauxbâtons.  
It's a cold morning of September and I'm almost running to go on time to my Potion's class. My long black hair were waving in the harsh wind and my heart was pounding in my chest being anxious about Snape's lesson. Potions were my and my parents' passion. I had to be good at this. I had to impress everyone. I had- "Ouch!"

"Are you fucking blind?" I heard some dick hissing. 

"Are you fucking stupid?" I shouted back.  
We had both fell on the ground, our books as well, in the almost empty corridor.   
We got up and looked at each other still cursing. It was. Him.   
He looked at me for a minute or two and stuttered "I- I- sorry!"  
"It's my fault I should have seen you" I apologized back not breaking eye contact. Eyes. God he's eyes were so....clear...if that makes any sense....they have the colour of these beaches you dream about. Of the sky when you admire the beauty of the life.  
We stared at each other in awful awkward silence and then he left. Without saying a thing. Is he a jerk? Probably. Is he stuck in my mind? Hell yes.


End file.
